


Baby-sitter à mi-temps

by Garance



Series: FootballShot [69]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Fluff, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 15:56:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16621970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Grégoire se reconvertit en commentateur Baby-sitter.





	Baby-sitter à mi-temps

Baby-sitter à mi-temps

  
Quand Bixente l'avait appelé pour garder sa fille le temps d'une journée, il avait dit oui sans arrière pensée, voulant juste rendre service, mais maintenant qu'il avait passé plusieurs heures en avion à se retenir de vomir sur les autres passagers, et qu'il devait de nouveau s'habituer à la chaleur du Pays-Basque, même si c'était plutôt tranquille en ce mois de mars. Bixente partait le week-end à Munich pour faire un match avec les autres légendes du Bayern, et personne d'autre que lui ne pouvait s'occuper de sa fille. Il avait plutôt l'habitude des enfants vu qu'il en avait quatre alors il savait que ça n'allait pas être très compliqué de passer juste une journée avec une enfant de neuf ans avec le même caractère de son père (qu'il avait réussi à assimiler au fil des mois). En fait, à part manger et regarder le match des vieux du Bayern, il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'ils allaient faire, mais c'était déjà un bon programme en soit.

  
Comme Grégoire s'y attendait, Uhaina était tout autant passionnée que son père pour le foot, alors il s'amusa à commenter le match avec la jeune fille (à faire son travail en fait), c'était plus dur quand il ne connaissait pas les noms ou quand il ne se souvenait plus des joueurs, mais c'était un bon moyen de s'entraîner pour la coupe du monde quand il aura à se souvenir de beaucoup-beaucoup-beaucoup de noms de joueurs et d'une partie de leur parcours. Revoir Bixente jouer était sympathique, et c'était amusant de voir les même étoiles qu'il pouvait voir dans les yeux du père se reflétaient dans les yeux de la fille. Ça le rassurait de voir que son ami pouvait toujours faire un match, au moins il était sûr de voir du beau spectacle en juin pour le match des légendes. Greg laissa la jeune fille entre de bonnes mains pour rentrer chez lui avec le sourire aux lèvres et une étrange chaleur naturelle dans son estomac quand il pensait à Bixente.

  
Fin


End file.
